Le Chant de Ran
by Angharrad
Summary: chap 5 Les Années ont passées, nos héros ont grandis, eut des enfants, mais les drames ne sont jamais loin pour les descendants du peuple dragon. Suite de "Prélude à la Ballade d'Aurikal"
1. Nouveau départ

La Ballade d'Aurikal

Le Chant de Ran

Disclaimers : Tenku no Escaflowne " la série TV, appartient à la société Sunrise, et à divers éditeur. Je ne fais qu'utiliser cet univers pour prolonger le rêve. Tout personnage que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartient, ainsi que la plume  ^_~

Attention, ne lisez pas cette fic sans avoir lu « Prélude à la Ballade d'Aurikal » Bonne lecture !

Premier rêve:Nouveau départ

_DING DONG!_

  
La sonnerie résonna dans la maison vide. Une jeune femme entra précipitamment par la terrasse, enfila un peignoir, des claquettes et courut vers la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit le souffle coupé, mais ce qu'elle vit ne lui permit pas de le retrouver.

« Bonjour Yukari, » dit la voix basse de la jeune femme, qui d'un mouvement gracieux rejeta la capuche de sa houppelande, tout en protégeant le précieux fardeau qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

« Hi...Hitomi, » murmura-t-elle avant de lui sauter au cou, « Hitomi! je croyais ne jamais te revoir! » Le tissus de son fardeau s'entrouvrit et laissa apparaître le visage d'un enfant endormi. Yukari la regarda étonnée, puis lui sourit.

« Dépêche toi d'entrer ma chérie! Amano? Devine qui est là! »

Hitomi entra à sa suite et suivit Yukari dans la salle de séjour. Le soleil illuminait la pièce et les vitres teintées rassurèrent la jeune femme. Elle libéra l'enfant de sa protection de tissus et détacha sa cape, dévoilant des vêtements étranges pour la Terre. Amano entra alors, un petit garçon sous le bras et une petite fille sur le dos, accrochée à son cou. Ils riaient tous en entrant tandis que Yukari apportait des verres et enveloppait sa fille d'une serviette tout en la décrochant de son père. Hitomi sourit, repensant à ces doux moments qu'elle avait passé sur les plages d'Ethéra, en compagnie de son époux Kevan et leurs deux enfants. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle se reprit en serrant sa fille contre son c½ur. Amano prit la parole.

« Hitomi! cela fait presque six ans, depuis la naissance de Jeran qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Comme tu l'as vu nous avons deux enfants à présent: Leila et Ethan. Comment va Kevan? »

Hitomi réprima un sanglot puis répondit calmement:

« Il est mort il y a trois mois. Jeran est porté disparu. »

« Hitomi je suis navrée, je... , » commença Yukari

« Maman, la petite fille pleure quand elle dort, » s'écria le petit garçon surpris.

« Ethan! »

« Mais Papa c'est vrai! » continua la petite fille

« Leila! » dit fermement Yukari.

« Non, ne pleure pas mon ange, » murmura Hitomi.

La petite fille sanglotait dans son sommeil, serrant dans ses petites mains une longue plume blanche, une plume noire plus petite et un pendentif bleu aux reflets mauves. Elle tremblait. Hitomi avait beau lui caresser ses cheveux, du même platine que ceux de son père, elle ne se calmait pas. Elle semblait prisonnière du rêve. Leila posa les mains sur les épaules de son frère, qui hocha la tête et toucha la main de la petite fille endormie. elle ouvrit les yeux et renifla.

« Ran, » elle regarda sa mère effrayée, « ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, nous sommes chez des amis. »

Leila s'approcha alors d'Hitomi et la regardant droit dans les yeux demanda:

« On peut aller se baigner tous les trois? »

« Pas sans surveillance, » répondit Yukari à sa fille.

« Je vais les surveiller, vous devez avoir plein de trucs à vous raconter. » déclara Amano.

« Tu veux aller te baigner chérie? »

La fillette acquiesça de la tête.

« Pas longtemps alors parce que tu n'es pas encore guérie. »

« Ne Hahaue! » cria-t-elle  lui confiant  les plumes, passant la pierre autour de son coup, et courant après Ethan qui venait de l'appeler chat.

« Amano-san! » cria Hitomi, « si elle reste longtemps sous l'eau ne t'inquiète pas elle est Atlante! »

Mais Amano ne l'entendit pas, les enfants s'étant déjà jetés à l'eau. Ran s'amusait, comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis que son frère avait disparu. Elle filait sous l'eau, ressortait comme un oiseau mais retombait et finalement joua avec les deux autres enfants, nageant comme les dauphins. Elle éclaboussait Leila et Ethan, et tous riaient à grands éclats. Amano les surveillait de près, nageant avec eux, laissant leurs mères discuter. Yukari se rabattit finalement contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux fixant le plafond.

« Je comprend pourquoi tu as l'air si fatiguée et pourquoi ta fille était si effrayée.

« Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant souri ni bouger ainsi. Il est vrai que je ne l'autorisais plus à se baigner depuis... »

« Les cicatrices dans son dos ce sont... »

Hitomi acquiesça de la tête. Yukari étouffa un juron.

« Ton bras, » demanda-t-elle en désignant sa main couverte d'une étrange mélange de métal et matière organique.

« C'est l'écaille de Kevan. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'elle chassa d'un geste vif.

« Hitomi, que puis-je faire pour vous aider? »

« Yukari, j'ai perdu la trace de mon frère depuis que je me suis mariée et mes parents sont morts lors du cataclysme. De plus ils la retrouveraient trop facilement si je la confiais à quelqu'un de la famille. »

« Tu veux nous la confier? »

« Si cela ne vous ennuie pas. Je pensais rester à Ethéra, mais ils nous y ont retrouvées. J'ai déjà prévu des compensations financières, et j'ai pleine confiance en vous. »

« Tu sais, nous n'en avons pas besoin, nous avons peu perdu lors du cataclysme. Et même si la ville commence à nous rejoindre nous vivons encore dans un confort plus qu'appréciable. »

« J'insiste... »

« Pourquoi vous ne vous cachez pas sur Gaïa? ce serai plus facile sans les systèmes informatiques. »

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais Kevan était le petit fils du roi d'Ethera, Ethera est la partie terrestre d'Aurikalia, dont Kevan était l'empereur et Méta-Roi. C'est un royaume légendaire de Gaïa. Nous ne serions pas en sécurité là-bas. Et puis j'y ai trop de souvenirs douloureux. »

« Tu penses toujours à Van? » souffla Yukari.

« Il n'a jamais compris que je rompe le lien lorsque son fils est né, et il n'a jamais accepté que j'épouse Kevan. »

« Tu l'as aimé parce qu'il a quitté son monde pour toi? »

Elle ne répondit pas et détourna le visage. Yukari posa la main sur son épaule.

« Je veux régler ce problème en la sachant en sécurité, » reprit la jeune femme, d'une voix fatiguée.

« Je comprend, nous n'aurons aucunes difficultés à modifier les dossiers. Nous pourrons la faire passer pour notre fille. Mais elle risque de ne pas l'accepter. »

« Je vais toucher à son esprit, comme ça, si je ne reviens pas, elle sera vraiment votre fille. »

« Ton don s'est autant développé? »

« C'est la fusion de mes dons et des pouvoirs de Kevan. Regarde. »

Elle posa une main sur le front de Yukari et transféra tous les moments importants de la vie de sa fille. La jeune rousse cligna des yeux, puis reprenant ses esprits répondit:

« Arigato, ce sera plus facile ainsi. »

« Et je serai sûre de sa sécurité. Tu penseras à changer son nom? » demanda Hitomi en souriant.

« Fanny! Ça te va? »

« Cela sonne comme son nom actuel, mais assez loin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ca me plaît. »

« Et cela ira bien avec les deux autres. »

« Tu es un vraie Amie Yukari. »

« Je ne ferais cela pour personne d'autre ma chérie. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé à Hitomi depuis bien longtemps. Ran entra alors en courant par la terrasse, sa petite main d'enfant de trois ans serrant une Marguerite blanche.

« Hahaue! regarde! c'est comme à la maison, il y a des fleurs partout! Dit, quand est-ce qu'on va rentrer voir Papa et Jeran? »

La petite fille s'immobilisa et éclata en sanglot. Hitomi se mit à genou et la prit dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu pleurer elle aussi, mais elle devait être forte, pour sa fille et son fils. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence et elle allait le chercher et le ramener avec Ran à la maison.

« Elle sont très jolie. »

Elle essuya le nez de sa fille et retira la pierre qui pendait à son cou.

« Hahaue!!! »

Elle essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts et posa la main sur le front de l'enfant. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'écaille brilla légèrement, en même temps que la pierre. Elle imposa de nouveaux souvenirs et les scellées aux pouvoirs de sa fille. Yukari fit immédiatement taire Amano qui protestait, tandis qu'Hitomi imposait les mots qui empêcherai les yeux rubis d'Aurikalienne en colère de se dévoiler. Yukari appela les enfants qui séchaient au soleil pour leur transmettre à leur tours leurs nouveaux souvenirs. Hitomi serrait sa fille dans ses bras. Elle se leva et apprit le chant à la famille Susumu, un chant d'Aurikalia, dont personne ne comprenait plus le sens, même en Ethéra. Ce chant qui calmerai sa fille et lui ferai peu à peu oublier. Ran, Fanny à présent, s'éveilla.

« Que... je suis tombée? excusez moi! »

« Fanny? je te présente ta tante Hitomi, » dit Yukari.

« Pourquoi tu as l'air si triste? »

« Parce que tu me fais penser à une petite fille que j'ai perdue. »

« On peut te consoler avec Ethan? »

Hitomi les prit tous les deux dans les bras et laissa couler une larme. _Je te protégerai ma petite Ran, je te le promets mon Ange._

Hitomi partit au coucher du soleil, après avoir couché les enfants dans leurs chambres. Ran dormait paisiblement. Elle serrait toujours dans sa main les deux plumes, mais sa mère avait conservé le pendentif à présent mauve de Kevan et celui que portait l'enfant.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester un peu? » demanda Yukari.

« Non. Vous savez, je suis moins forte que j'en ai l'air, j'espère qu'elle sera plus forte que moi. »

« En tout cas elle a un bon potentiel sportif, je sens que je vais m'amuser avec elle. Aouf! »

Yukari lui avait donner un cou de coude dans les cotes. Hitomi sourit, repensant à la première fois où elle leur avait présenté Kevan comme son petit ami. Il avait fait gaffes sur gaffes et s'était pris pas mal de coups de coude à la dérobée, mais cela avait brisé leur méfiance et ils l'avaient finalement accepté. Elle les embrassa puis sur le pas de la porte:

« Merci, je sais qu'avec vous, elle sera entre de bonnes mains. »

« Tu gardes le contact! »

« J'essaierai, au moins pour les anniversaires. »

Elle leur dit au revoir, puis elle partit à petit pas vers la forêt recouvrant la colline proche. Quelques instants plus tard une colonne de lumière l'emporta.

La nuit était claire, trop claire pour une nuit d'automne. La voie lactée illuminait le ciel, qu'une femme chat regardait, assise sur un toit de toiles bleus. Dans la vallée, les traces de la grande guerre avaient disparues depuis longtemps, mais déjà celle de nouveaux conflits étaient apparues. Le jeune maître dormait, la tête sur ses genoux, attendant le retour de ses parents.

Elle regardait souvent le ciel avec son seigneur et maître, roi de Fanélia: Van Slanzar de Fanel. Avec le temps, elle avait laisser ses cheveux roses pousser et était devenue plus féminine. Elle veillait sur le jeune prince, qui l'accompagnait sur les toits comme son père le faisait. Elle avait aimé son roi, et lorsque le moment de se marier était venu, il avait épousé une princesse de Fleid. Il avait toujours nourri le v½u qu'Hitomi renoncerait à la terre pour régner à ses cotés, mais elle avait toujours refusé, et lorsque Van avait, âgé de 19 ans avait annoncé ses fiançailles et la naissance proche d'un héritier, quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Le prince était né dans l'année: Ryûki Kaoru Lacour de Fanel. Ce mariage de raison devint finalement un mariage d'amour, bien que la légende veuille qu'il ait toujours regretté de n'avoir renoncé au trône pour la rejoindre sur Terre. Ce qu'avait fait le Méta-Roi Kevan Alexandre d'Aurikal, qui avait finalement conquit Hitomi.

Merle avait été très affectée car elle pensait que Van s'était marié pour assurer un héritier au trône avant d'aller la retrouver. Bien qu'elle adore le prince, elle espérait toujours que Van irait la rejoindre. Elle n'aimait pas la reine qui était trop parfaite. Mais le prince était si adorable avec son sourire d'ange. Il avait peu de sa mère, si ce n'est son allure majestueuse et ses yeux gris qui viraient au bleu selon l'intensité de ses sentiments. Il avait les cheveux noirs de son père et de son grand-père, et son profil était celui de la lignée de Fanélia. Parfois elle s'attendait à le voir déployer ses ailes comme le faisait son père. Mais si celle-ci existaient, il ne les avait jamais montrées à personne. C'est une des raison pour lesquelles elle n'aimait pas la reine qui avait peur de voir voler le roi et lui interdisait de s'envoler pour ses tournées d'inspection. Malgré les interdictions, Van emmenait souvent son fils sur le toit du palais et volait en cachette avec lui.

Mais ce soir, ils guettaient son retour. Ryûki croyait qu'il allait rentrer d'une visite officielle avec sa mère. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait été enlevée et que son père avait réactivé Escaflowne pour la libérer. Merle s'efforçait de garder l'esprit positif, d'autant plus que la reine devait bientôt accoucher de leur second enfant. Elle avait depuis quelques temps de mauvais pressentiments, mais regarder les étoiles avec le jeune prince lui distrayait l'esprit. Son époux s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils reviendront sains et saufs. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, D'ram. »

Ils regardèrent les étoiles et il miaula de plaisir. Tout à coup une colonne de lumière quitta la lune des illusions pour s'abattre hors des limites du royaume.

« Hitomi! miaou! »

Notes de l'Auteur : Cette fic est très ancienne, à vrai dire, c'est la toute première que j'ai écrite avec " Eaunanisme ", été 2000. Comme le temps passe. Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais postée ? Bonne question. Peut-être parce qu'à l'époque, je ne connaissais pas ffnet, et que depuis je l'ai oubliée dans un tiroir. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Angharrad** - 9 Février 2004


	2. Souviens toi de Terra

**_La ballade d'Aurikal_**

**_le chant de Ran_**

**_Second rêve: _**_ Souviens-toi de Terra..._

**Disclaimers** : pas à moi. Enfin, si la plume et quelques personnages !

Le soleil illuminait le velux de la chambre de Fanny, ce qui pourtant ne la réveillait pas. Il faut dire que la veille, elle avait brillamment achevé sa compétition de Kendo. Elle avait réussi à prendre la seconde place derrière Leila de trois ans son aînée. C'était un doublet pour la famille Susumu. La fierté d'Amano qui dirigeait la fédération sportive du Japon s'en trouva décuplée. Ils avaient fêté cela tout la soirée, mais pas autant qu'ils l'auraient voulu. Fanny et Ethan devaient passer le test d'Athlétisme qui leur donnerait l'opportunité d'entrer dans n'importe quel lycée du Japon. Et malheureusement pour Fanny, les sélections de patinage avaient lieu le soir même. Seul bon de la journée ? les cours s'achevaient à midi. 

Yukari appela du rez-de-chaussée.

« Fanny-Chan? Debout! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir prendre ta douche si tu continues! »

Fanny se retourna dans son lit et lâcha les deux plumes qu'elle avait dû tenir toute la nuit à en juger les crampes qu'elle avait dans les doigts. Elle avait eu le sommeil agité. Son réveil sonna alors. Elle envoya valdinguer son oreiller sur celui-ci ce qui le réduit instantanément au silence. Elle se blottit sous sa couette et s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand la sonnerie se déclencha au creux de son oreille. Elle sursauta et hurla.

« Ethan! Fiche moi la paix! » s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il lui arrachait sa couette.

« Ah zut, tu portes ton pyjama ce matin, j'ai perdu mon pari! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore parié en douce? » gloussa-t-elle en lui sautant sur le dos et lui pinçant affectueusement les joues. « Ouah! Mais t'es trempé! »

« Anta Baka, je sors de la douche. »

« Tu m'y emmènes? »

« Heureusement que tu n'es pas trop lourde! »

« Quoi! » cria-t-elle alors qu'il l'emportait en courant vers la salle de bain.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains tirant sur le rouge et aux grands yeux bleus, émergea de sa chambre se frottant la tête et les yeux, embrumées de sommeil.

« Y'en a qui dorment ici ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Oups! » s'écrièrent en cœur Ethan et Fanny qui descendit de son dos pour se précipiter sous la douche.

Amano apparut alors dans le haut de l'escalier. Il regarda son fils de quinze ans sévèrement et demanda:

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ici? »

« Otosan, rien, juste une scène normale entre tes trois petits monstres. »

« Tu es le monstre, Fanny et moi nous sommes des anges. »

Il rit et courut se changer dans sa chambre.

Les pétales de cerisiers voletaient tout autour de la colline où ils habitaient. L'air était chaud et l'on pouvait sentir le parfum de la mer toute proche. Le printemps était bien entamé. Ethan attendait patiemment Fanny devant la grille de la maison. Leila passa dans son uniforme crème et marron de Kamazaki, et sauta sur son vélo pour dévaler la pente. Au moment de tourner au coin de la rue, elle lui lança un regard, puis leva sa main et tendit son pousse vers le haut en signe d'encouragement. Il inclina la tête pour toute réponse, ses cheveux châtains clairs lui tombant dans les yeux. Il allait falloir les couper, d'ailleurs Fanny  devrait bientôt y aller aussi, des mèches platines commençant à éclaircir ses cheveux du même châtain. Fanny arriva en courant et sauta les trois marches du peyron. Elle le dévisagea alors d'un air songeur.

« Alors? »

« Ben je ne sais pas. Elles disaient grand changement, mais rien de plus précis. »

« Zut. C'est rare que les cartes soient aussi floues. »

« Avec l'âge je perd peut-être ma bizarrerie? » répondit-elle souriante.

« Fanny! » appela Yukari. 

« Okasan? » 

« Tiens vous oubliez encore vos goûters. Et il y a cette lettre pour toi. »

« Tu te dépêches ou on va louper le bus! » cria Ethan qui descendait déjà la rue.

« J'arrive! » répondit-elle en jetant son sac de sport sur son épaule et glissant négligemment la lettre dans sa poche.

Ils coururent à toute allure, mais ils virent le bus tourner à l'angle de la grande rue, sans les attendre. « Rezut! » marmonna Ethan, « j'aurais voulu faire quelques tours de pistes avant de courir. On va être juste. »

« On a qu'à couper par la vieille route et passer par le temple. »

« Mais tu as une peur bleue de cet endroit! »

« Et j'ai encore plus peur de louper les qualifications, alors on y va! »

Ils suivirent donc la route principale tout d'abord en marchant. Puis ils bifurquèrent et entrèrent en courant dans le bois. Celui-ci était sans doute à l'abandon depuis le grand cataclysme, près de quinze ans plus tôt. Ethan connaissait le chemin pour avoir souvent été en retard cette dernière année de collège. Il cria à l'intention de sa sœur:

« Gaffe à la barrière! »

Il la sauta avec grâce, comme le faisaient les anciens coureurs de Steep, sauf que son sac s'accrocha à une branche qui traînait. Il manqua de l'étrangler et s'assomma à la réception. Fanny se précipita pour le relever, mais il avait perdu connaissance. Elle l'adossa péniblement à la barrière et courut au temple chercher de l'aide. Elle entra dans la salle de l'idole et appela:

« S'il vous plait aidez-moi! mon frère est blessé et je ne peux pas le bouger. »

Personne ne répondit et une brise glaciale souffla, rendant les lieux encore plus sinistres. Ethan se moquait d'elle parce qu'enfant, elle lui avait dit qu'elle sentait la présence de nombreux esprits dans ces lieux, qui lui parlaient et l'effrayaient. Elle entendit leurs murmures, mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant et serrant d'une main les deux plumes qu'elle portait autour du cou, elle ferma les yeux et scruta les lieux de sa vision intérieure. Elle se retourna alors et prenant une position de défense, elle dévisagea la personne qui avait surgi derrière elle.

« Hé bien. Je vois qu'on a quelques notions. Cela fait bien longtemps, mais allons plutôt voir ton frère. »

Fanny acquiesça de la tête, mais elle ne put prononcer mot devant l'imposante présence. Ils trouvèrent Ethan toujours inconscient. L'homme se baissa et posa une main sur son front. Fanny crut la voir briller mais Ethan ouvrit les yeux.

« Hein?! Fanny? Mais qu'est-ce que? »

« Tu as été imprudent jeune homme et ta sœur était morte d'inquiétude. »

« Ah! Ethan on est en retard! » s'écria Fanny regardant sa montre tandis qu'il palpait son cou.

« De combien? » demanda-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds et ramassant son sac.

« Dans 3 minutes, on sera en retard! »

« Alors on file! Je vous remercie de votre aide et je viendrais vous voir, mais nous devons partir immédiatement. »

« Merci beaucoup euh... »

« Suméragi, Subaru Suméragi. Je veille sur le mont des cerisiers. »

« Merci beaucoup monsieur Suméragi, » cria-t-elle en suivant son frère à travers la forêt. Subaru se releva à son tour et murmura: « tu avais raison grande soeur les hommes nous réservent bien des surprises et de jeunes dragons à découvrir et éduquer. »

Ils arrivèrent en courant tel des léopards vers le stade en contrebas de la forêt. Il ne leur restait plus que les escaliers. Ethan glissa habilement sur la rambarde tandis que Fanny sautait au dessus des marches. Elle trébucha à la réception, mais Ethan lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il la regarda intensément dans les yeux, interrogateur. Elle lui répondit d'un bref mouvement de tête et le suivit lui tenant la main.

« Les filles sont dans le gradin en tenue Ethan! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas,  elles doivent toutes mater Aki. »

« Tu rêves, elles n'ont d'yeux que pour toi ! »

« Lui dit pas ou il va me tuer! »

« Et moi,  elles vont me détester encore plus si tu ne lâches pas ma main. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire se séparant, Ethan courut vers le groupe de garçon qui entourait le coatch. Il repensa tirage qu'avait fait sa sœur le matin même. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa mère ne l'encourageait pas à pratiquer son don de lecture du futur, sauf peut-être lorsqu'elle avait annoncé un accident et qu'il s'était réellement produit. Pour lui s'était anecdotique, du moins voulait-il le croire. 

Mais il était vrai que depuis le premier cataclysme où l'on avait fait la découverte que le Japon était dirigé grâce à une liseuse de rêve, ce genre de don n'était plus aussi recherché que par le passé. Sauf par le centre qui étudiait les sujets exceptionnels et soit disant les dressaient. 

Malgré cela, il lui demandait souvent de tirer les cartes, et elle les tirait aux autres filles. Rares occasions où elle n'était pas seule. Ses camarades la questionnaient invariablement sur leur avenir sentimental, ce qui exaspérait la jeune fille au plus haut point et lui avait finalement value d'être haïe, car elle ne mâchait pas ses mots. Mais elle s'en fichait ou du moins le prétendait. Elle avait des joies simples comme le kendo, la capoera qu'elle pratiquait en secret depuis deux ans et surtout le patinage et la course. En courant et glissant sur la glace, elle retrouvait des sensations de l'enfance. Elle oubliait.

« Hye, Ethan-sempaï! » s'écria l'une des plus jeunes recrues de l'équipe.

« Susumu! » cria le coatch, « tu te crois au dessus des sélections pour arriver à cette heure! »

« J'ai une excuse valable cette fois monsieur. »

Il écarta son col, montrant son cou brûlé par la lanière de son sac. Le coatch ravala son sermon tout prêt et grogna.

« Bon tu va courir la dernière série mixte avec ta prétentieuse de soeur. »

« Bien monsieur. »

L'entraîneur se dirigea alors vers les jeunes de 6ième qui attendaient avec impatience le spectacle des dernières années. Bien qu'ayant 10 mois d'écart avec Fanny, ils avaient toujours été dans la même classe et s'était son plaisir que de courir près d'elle. Aki approcha de lui et murmura:

« Alors? »

« Pyjama, c'est perdu, et Aya? »

« Idem! à charge de revanche! »

« Sur la piste vous deux! » leur cria le coacth.

Fanny s'approcha elle aussi sous les regards noires des autres filles, qui auraient tout donné pour courir dans cette série où se trouvaient les sempaï de leur collège. Elle se plaça au couloir 6. _Cool! _pensa-t-il en la regardant s'installer. Elle terminait d'attacher ses longs cheveux dont quelques mèches semblaient blanchir à vue d'oeil. Le coiffeur devenait urgent.        « Alors lequel de vous deux battra mon record, » lança Aki, « tu n'oublies pas que si tu perds tu te soumets à mes volontés pendant une semaine Fanny! »

« Tous les deux! » répondit la jeune fille sans un regard.

« Je te laisserai pas exercer tes talents pervers sur ma soeur Aki. »

« Pourtant je suis sûr qu'aucune fille ne refuserait mes faveurs. »

« Dans tes rêves play-boy! » cria Ethan.

Fanny leva discrètement huit doigts à l'adresse d'Ethan. _80%_ nota-t-il mentalement, _on sera au dessous du record de Papa, cool! _Le public avait grossi, sûrement parce que tout l'établissement connaissait la rivalité entre Ethan et Aki, et que tous rêvaient de voir Fanny se ridiculiser en présence de son frère.

Le coup de feu retentit, tous décolèrent sauf Fanny. Quelqu'un courait devant elle, basquettes rouges , short blanc et cheveux châtains clairs courts. La vision s'effaça et elle décolla à son tour, avec trois mètres de retard. Ethan regarda en arrière, mais elle avait déjà rattrapé son retard et se trouvait presque à sa hauteur. Il se tourna alors face à la piste et fonça.

« Susumu Ethan vainqueur en (gloups) 9'97, suivis de Susumu Fanny en 10'40 et Aki Mikage en 10'61. »

Un mouvement d'étonnement parcouru la foule. Puis Aya sauta au cou de Fanny.

« Je le savais! Tu l'as fait ! Vous êtes géniaux! »

Mais Fanny tituba et tomba . Mais elle ne sentit pas la douleur. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la piste où une colonne de lumière emportait la jeune fille vers un autre monde. Elle perdit alors connaissance.

« Fanny! » Hurla Ethan s'arrachant au groupe de filles qui le congratulaient. Il la souleva dans ses bras et courut vers l'infirmerie tandis que Aya récupérait leurs affaires, aidée de Aki, son jumeau.

Fanny rouvrit les yeux en sursaut, reprenant sa respiration, se sentant émerger de l'eau. Après plusieurs inspirations, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnut une salle d'arme, comme celle où elle pratiquait le Kendo. Sur le mur était accrochée une tapisserie représentant un dragon blanc entouré d'êtres ailés. Elle voulut caresser le tissu, mais sa main passa au travers. 

Elle entendit alors le bruit de sabres qui s'entrechoquaient. Elle se retourna, surprise, et vit un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et reflets bleutés, désarmé, face à une homme aux cheveux grisonnants, sans doute de l'âge de son père, qui le tenait à distance de la pointe de son sabre. Le jeune homme ruisselait de sueur alors que le vieillard haletait à peine. Du plat de la main, il éloigna d'un geste excédé la lame et lui tourna le dos.

« Reprend ton arme jeune dragon! »

« Vous n'admettrez jamais que je ne sois pas un dragon comme vous. »

« Que tu sois un dragon ou non ne t'empêchera pas de régner un jour, et ce jour-là même face à un vieillard tel que moi, tu devras protéger ton royaume et ceux qui te sont cher. »

« Comme vous avez protéger ma mère! » hurla-t-il ses yeux étant devenus d'un bleu intense.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, ils se dévisageaient. Le vieillard se mordit les lèvres, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne détournèrent le regard. Finalement le jeune garçon ramassa l'épée et la rangea au mur. Puis il se tourna vers son père et dit:

« De toute façon je ne suis pour vous qu'un héritier, vous ne m'avez jamais accepté comme fils. Sayonara Chichiue! »

Il sortit calmement, mais Fanny sût qu'il retenait un sanglot. Elle l'avait vu lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés et qu'il avait essayé de lui sourire. Une petite voix l'appela et il s'éloigna en courant. Le vieillard soupira, les yeux plein de tristesse et murmura:

« Lairïa, toi tu as accepté finalement, mais Ryûki ne veut pas comprendre. Il est seul, sans doute plus que je ne l'étais à son âge... »

Fanny voulut sortir de la salle, mal à l'aise, quand le vieillard se tourna brusquement vers elle et cria:

« Qui est là? »

Fanny se figea pensant qu'il ne la verrait pas et retint sa respiration. Elle entendit le bruit de l'épée fendant l'air à sa recherche. Elle s'apprêta à la bloquer et à contre attaquer les yeux fermés quand son poing s'abattit sur le visage d'Ethan, dont la tête tomba sur ses genoux.

« Yaaaahhhh! Ethan! »

Il souleva son visage et d'une main se massa la joue qu'elle venait de frapper.

« Hé ben, t'y va pas de main morte quand tu frappes. Ouch! »

« Mais où est la salle d'arme, et le vieillard? » s'écria-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

« Hein? »

« Ah te voilà enfin réveillée, commença va? » demanda Aya en écartant le rideau qui entourait son lit. « Ca fait deux heures que tu dors! »

« Aya je... »

« Allez ouste vous deux! » hurla l'infirmière, « vous faîtes trop de bruit pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. »

Ethan grimaça, mais Aya le prit tendrement par la main et l'entraîna dehors. L'infirmière tendit alors à Fanny un papier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Fanny.

« Une ordonnance, tu viens d'établir un record pour quelqu'un de ton âge et tu t'es écroulée après sans raison apparente. Et je sais que tu ne prends rien d'illicite. Donc je t'envoie à l'hôpital cet après-midi. »

Fanny prit le papier et le lut surprise. Puis elle le glissa dans son sac et quitta l'infirmerie. Elle arriva au pied de l'escalier où discutaient Ethan, Aya et Aki, le frère et la soeur se battant comme d'habitude.

« Te voilà enfin! » s'écria Aki. « Tu nous as fait peur. »

« Juste parce que tu as perdu ton pari, » lança Ethan acide.

« On y va? » demanda Aya impatiente en tirant Ethan par la main. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser d'elle malgré plusieurs refus.

_Souviens-toi..._murmura le vent au creux de l'oreille de Fanny. Elle se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » demanda Ethan inquiet.

Elle le regarda incrédule puis cria:

« Haaaa! j'ai oublié manqué le dernier épisode de Réincarnation! »

Tous en tombèrent par terre face à l'expression contrariée et insouciante de la jeune fille.

**Notes de L'auteur :**

J'suis contente, je pensais pas avoir de review pour ce premier chapitre (au passage j'espère que vous aviez bien pensé à lire le prologue avant de lire cette fic !)

Nous faisons un bon dans le temps, pour suivre une seconde génération de héros. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Les personnages d'escaflowne premier du nom ne sont pas oubliés !

**Widad** – lol moi cool que tu me donnes une chance ^^

**Fleurette** – merci ^^ bah euh… Je ne dis rien sur Van Hitomi ^^ tu découvriras ! 


	3. Souviens toi de Gaïa

**La ballade d'Aurikal:**

**le chant de Ran**

Troisième rêve: _Souviens-toi de Gaïa_...

**Disclaimers** : pas à moi. Enfin, si la plume et quelques personnages !

Fanny sortit de la maison son sac de patinage sur le dos et ses patins encore à la main. Sa mère courut après elle.  
"Fanny matte!"  
"Oka-san..."  
"Explique moi cette lettre! »

Elle tenait à la main une lettre qu'elle avait écrite le matin même. Les cartes lui avaient dit que ses relations avec les autres n'évolueraient pas si elle restait ici, et que si elle partait elle ne serait pas à l'abris du centre. Elle avait beau se rendre invisible, rien n'y faisait. Alors fatiguée de tout cela, elle avait décidé de disparaître, mais elle avait encore quelque chose à achever aujourd'hui avant de se suicider, pour ne pas partir sur une défaite totale.

"Oka-san atashi..."

« Ne me dit pas que tu es sérieuse! je croyais que tu étais heureuse ses derniers temps que Aya passe aussi souvent à la maison. Je ne te comprends pas. »

Comment lui dire que si Aya venait si souvent, c'était parce qu'elle aimait Ethan. Comment lui dire qu'elle avait beau être doué aussi bien en sciences qu'en sport, elle n'avait jamais été acceptée et que seuls Ethan et Leila lui avaient jamais parlé comme à une personne normale. Et que dire des garçons qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à son corps et pas à ce qu'elle était. Elle soupira et lui arracha la lettre des mains.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Oka-san, je n'en ai pas le courage de toute façon. Et j'ai plein de chose à accomplir dans ma misérable vie. »

Elle sourit à sa mère qui la regarda d'un air inquiet.

« Oka-san! c'est juste le stress de la compétition! »

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas que ton frère où moi nous t'accompagnons? »

« Non, je vais bien tu sais. C'est juste un malaise passager, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit. Mais l'infirmière a pris rendez-vous pour moi. »

« Si jamais tu es encore fatiguée, tu appelles! »

« Je... » elle hésita, mais voyant le visage crispé de sa mère, elle finit par acquiescer de la tête. Sa mère se détendit alors, puis sur un ton plus joyeux lui demanda:

« C'était quoi la lettre de ce matin? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte. Sans doute la carte d'anniversaire de tante Hitomi, » lança-t-elle en descendant la cote balayée par le vent. Ses cheveux tourbillonnaient autour d'elle et elle pensa qu'elle allait devoir les couper.

Yukari la regarda partir inquiète, mais Ethan vint lui poser les mains sur les épaules pour la réconforter. C'est vrai qu'ils entreraient au lycée d'ici deux mois, mais elle avait soudain l'impression d'avoir perdu Fanny.

Fanny attendit d'être hors de la vue de sa mère pour glisser ses patins dans son sac et courir vers le temple que l'épaisse forêt cachait. Elle entra cette fois par la grande porte et chercha l'homme. Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle connaissait ce nom et qu'il devait être exorciste.

La jeune fille marcha quelques instants le long des bâtiments, ayant ressenti du mouvement un peu plus loin. Elle arriva dans un jardin au milieu duquel trônait un magnifique cerisier en fleur. Elle s'approcha fascinée par sa magnifique couleur et posa sa main sur l'écorce.

Elle sentit alors le contact d'un esprit assoiffé de sang, puis d'un second qui semblait tempérer le premier. Elle brisa le contact et s'écarta violemment pour butter contre Subaru qui s'était approché d'elle; Elle se retourna et le dévisagea. Lui aussi l'observait de son unique oeil bleu valide. Il semblait jeune, mais accablé de tristesse. Il ne sembla pas étonné de la voir.

« Je t'attendais, veux-tu venir t'asseoir quelques instants pour que nous parlions. »

Il sourit mais Fanny eu un mouvement de recul.

« Cet arbre qu'est-ce qu'il a? »

Subaru parut stupéfait et elle vit les changements dans le regard qu'il lui porta.

« Tu as vu l'esprit du cerisier? »

« Parce qu'il n'y en a qu'un? » s'écria-t-elle surprise.

« Tu en as vu plus? »

« Deux, mais je pense qu'il y en avait plus. »

« Tu as un don puissant. »

Elle rougit, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire avec une telle franchise qui risquait de lui causer les pires ennuis s'il décidait d'en parler aux autorités.

« Tu peux parler sans crainte. Le centre n'a aucun pouvoir ici, ce lieu dépend de l'institut Clamp. »

À ces paroles, elle se détendit.

« Alors dit moi ce qui t'amène jeune Ran. »

"Fanny, Fanny Kanzaki Susumu!"

« Les flammes m'auraient trompé? »

« Vous faîtes de la divination par le feu! Cool, moi je lis dans les cartes. »

« C'est vrai? alors comparons nos dons. Je vais tirer les cartes et je te dirai ce que je vois. »

Elle hésita, mais curieuse de regarder comment quelqu'un d'autre tirait les cartes, elle lui tendit la main et la serra. Il l'entraîna dans la salle de cérémonie du thé.

« Sur qui allons nous prédire l'avenir? » demanda-t-elle.

« Sur toi, comme cela nous vérifierons ce qu'ont dit les flammes. »

Elle tira le jeu de son sac et fit tomber la lettre qu'elle n'avait pas encore lue.

« Je pense que cette lettre sera la preuve de ce que nous allons lire. »

Surprise, elle la déposa à coté du jeu. Subaru le prit et le mélangea, puis il étala les cartes, se concentra et les retourna une à une par lévitation. Fanny ne s'étonna pas et se concentra sur ce que les cartes dévoilaient. L'homme commença à parler d'une voix lointaine mais ferme.

_Enfant illégitime_, Fanny eu lors la vision de sa tante Hitomi et d'un homme dont elle avait les yeux et les cheveux, puis il parla de la perte d'être cher et d'un retour au calme. Il parla ensuite du présent, de cette lettre qui allait changer sa vision des choses et la mener sur les traces de son passé. Sa quête déciderait du futur.

Fanny recula violemment et saisit son collier auquel étaient attachées les plumes. Elle eu alors la vision de son père, son vrai père, ses ailes déployées, lui tendant la main pour s'envoler par la fenêtre de la maison pour rejoindre son frère et sa mère. Puis vinrent les flammes et le retour à la réalité.

D'une main tremblante elle saisit la lettre et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait un collier avec une gemme bleu mauve et ces quelques mots:

_" Pour ma petite fille que je n'ai pas su protéger, Ran ._

_Souviens-toi de ton pays, souviens-toi de Gaïa._

_Hahaue: Hitomi Kanzaki "_

À ces mots, une partie des scellées de son esprit se brisèrent et des souvenirs douloureux réapparurent. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait un frère, de trois ans son aîné, et de son père, mais leurs visages restaient flous. elle se souvint du pourquoi des deux cicatrices qu'elle portait sur ses homoplates, du jour où sa mère l'avait confiée à Yukari et où elle était devenue Fanny Kanzaki Susumu. Et elle pleura.

Puis se calmant au prix d'efforts considérables, elle demanda déterminée à Subaru de retourner les cartes qui concernaient le futur. _Le dragon_: courage, _la tour_: grand voyage et _la_ _mort inversée_. Elle le regarda alors et dit d'un ton ferme bien que sa gorge soit serrée:

« Je veux devenir votre disciple, pour que je puisse maîtriser mon don et protéger mon monde. »

« J'avais de toute façon décidé de te le proposer. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire songeur. « Ton don à l'état sauvage doit t'avoir provoqué pas mal de problèmes dans tes relations avec les autres, et il est bien trop puissant pour le laisser indompté, il te rendrait folle. Je vais t'apprendre une certaine discipline, ainsi que certains sorts dont tu auras besoin. Je suppose que tu n'as peur de rien puisque tu es Aurikalienne, une guerrière Atlante. »

« Au contraire j'ai peur, mais je ne dois pas le montrer. »

« Bien nous allons immédiatement commencer par les sortilèges de protection. Mais avant tout... Tu pourrais m'avoir des places pour le patinage ce soir? »

« Yaaaaarrgh! »

Fanny recula, creusant la terre de ses pieds, mais elle repoussa le Shiki, les mains crispées devant elle. Elle haletait, sa tête enfoncée entre ses épaules, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Subaru se tenait debout face à elle et d'une main tenait Shiki, l'oiseau esprit.

Il tendit le bras et l'animal magique s'éleva dans les airs, puis piqua sur Fanny. Elle l'esquiva en sautant sur le coté, puis courut le long des bâtiment espérant récupérer un peu d'énergie mentale.

Sautant, elle attrapa le bord du toit, puis se servant de son corps comme d'une balancier, elle se trouva bientôt debout sur le toit. Elle se retourna et vit que Shiki était déjà sur elle. D'un mouvement brusque elle sauta en arrière et dessina du bout des doigts le caractère sacré qui lui permettait d'invoquer la barrière.

Shiki buta alors contre un mur invisible. À deux reprises, il essaya de l'enfoncer et à sa seconde tentative il le fit voler en éclat propulsant Fanny en bas.

Elle resta allongée, haletante. Elle se tenait le poigné gauche douloureux depuis le matin. Sa sueur se mêlait à la poussière qui lui collait aux mains. Elle s'appuya finalement sur le coude et releva la tête vers Subaru. Il la regardait sévèrement et lui montra du bout du doigt son poignet: « En vrai combat ce genre de blessure non traitée peut te coûter la victoire et s'aggraver. »

Voyant le regard sombre de Fanny, il lui tendit la main. Mais elle refusa son aide et sauta vivement sur ses pieds. Le mouvement fut trop rapide et prise de vertige, elle oscilla un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se stabiliser.

« Tu es vraiment douée, j'ai mis plusieurs jours avant de créer ma première barrière. Tu sais au niveau où tu es plus, besoin de dessiner le caractère. Remarque, à voir tes réflexes on croirait difficilement que tu n'es pas amazone. »

« Le kendo et la capoera donnent de bonnes bases, » répondit-elle distraitement, « et tout dépend de l'instant. »

« Il parait que les Aurikaliens sont les guerriers protecteurs du savoir d'Atlantis. »

« Peut-être... » souffla-t-elle.

Elle souleva la pierre bleue qui pendait à son cou et la regarda un instant dans le soleil. Elle se sentie tout à coup apaisée. Elle la cacha finalement sous son pull et réajusta son uniforme. Puis s'inclinant devant Subaru: « Arigato Sumeragi-sempaï."

« Subaru s'il-te-plait. Maintenant, file voir ton médecin. On se verra après le patinage. J'aimerais également voir tes parents pour parler de tes études. »

« Je suis sensée entrer à Kamazaki, » répondit elle en s'essuyant la figure.

« Tu as besoin de contrôler tes dons le plus rapidement possible car tu es dans les années difficiles où il se développe. Il va te falloir un emploi du temps aménagé pour continuer à étudier. Je pense que l'institue Clamp serait la plus appropriée. »

« Mais c'est le lycée le plus coté du Japon, et peut-être même du monde. Et mon collège refusera de présenter ma candidature alors que des éléments bien meilleurs que moi y ont été refusés. »

« C'est parce qu'ils ne possèdent pas de dons remarquables ou pas la volonté de développer leurs capacités. Sans volonté on ne peut pas entrer à L'institue Clamp. »

« Mais je... »

« Je connais bien les directeurs. J'y étais étudiant et parfois professeur. De plus les élèves sont hors de portée de tout organisme tel que le centre. »

« Je dois en parler avec Ethan et Papa. »

« Très bien, alors à ce soir. »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Surprise et ne sachant que répondre, elle se contenta de sourire, rougissant légèrement. puis elle saisit son sac et se dirigea vers l'hôpital_. Leila va m'en vouloir si je vais là-bas... Et Oto-san va me tuer!_ pensa-t-elle en réfléchissant à sa possible intégration de l'institut Clamp. Mais son instinct la poussait à croire en Subaru. Elle sentait qu'il la préparait à quelque chose de terrible et que son don ne serait pas le seul talent qui lui poserait problème.

Fanny attendait que les candidates aient terminé leur passage. Le sort avait décidé qu'elle passerait la dernière. Elle avait ainsi eu tout le temps de réfléchir à sa journée.

Il était étrange, avec tout ce qui lui était arriver aujourd'hui qu'elle veuille achever cette compétition, alors que le matin même, elle aurait voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Mais elle avait un but à présent, une chose pour laquelle elle était prête à endurer toutes les humiliations.

Ce serait sûrement ses adieux à la glace. Les médecins avaient décelé une anomalie dans son sang et une faiblesse cardiaque. Ils faisaient à présent des analyses complémentaires.

Et pour couronner le tout, elle s'était engueulée avec ses parents. Parce que son père n'avait pas été mis au courant de sa défaillance à l'école et parce qu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle comptait entrer à l'institut Clamp.

Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, avec Ethan et Leila, leur rêve avait été d'entrer à Kamazaki et de voir leurs records inscris près de ceux de leur père en sport, et ceux de leur mère en relationnel. Elle n'avait pas oublié cela, mais le poids des autres qui la regardaient comme un phénomène de foire lui avait trop pesé et elle n'avait continué jusque là que pour ses frère et sœur. Et à présent elle se rendait compte qu'ils n'étaient pas de son sang.

Au plus profond de son coeur, un nouveau rêve s'était éveillé ou plutôt réveillé lui rappelant un devoir sacré inscrit au plus profond de son corps. Machinalement elle porta la main à son pendentif, comme si sa place avait toujours été là, avec la plume noire de ses propres ailes et la blanche dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine mais qui lui était aussi importante, un cadeau de sa mère.

_Hahaue_... soupira-t-elle. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle était si attachée à ses plumes. La pierre avait un effet apaisant sur elle, en même temps qu'elle était la preuve de son héritage, comme le dragon tatoué depuis son enfance dans son dos et ses cheveux presque blancs qu'elle cachait depuis tout ce temps.

On l'appela sur la glace et tous ses soucis s'évaporèrent. Ce soir, elle allait s'envoler sous les projecteurs. Elle était habillée d'un robe dont le tissus simulait un agréable dégradé de bleu et blanc, et des voiles lui permettaient de simuler des ailes. Ironie, elle avait choisi de patiner sur Perfect World, une chanson qui avait de changement de rythme pour lui permettre d'audacieuses combinaisons de sauts et pirouettes.

Et ce soir elle réussissait à tout placer, des combinaisons de sauts aux petits pas qui sont la frayeur des patineurs. Même les saltos qu'elle exécuta avec une aisance nouvelle. Elle ne glissait plus sur la glace, elle la survolait. Mais la chanson s'acheva et elle reprit pieds sur la glace, acclamée par la foule.

Les notes tombaient alors qu'elle enfilait ses chaussures de sport et défaisait ses ailes. Un triomphe! Ethan se dirigea vers elle, espérant l'atteindre avant les journalistes. L'alarme se déclencha alors.

_Le feu!_

Une panique générale s'empara de la patinoire. Les journalistes se précipitèrent pour appeler leurs agences respectives, les spectateurs affolés prenaient la direction que Subaru et Amano indiquaient. Fanny attrapa son sac et courut à travers la foule rejoindre sa mère et Leila. Elle et Ethan l'appelaient, mais dans la foule, elle fut bousculée et ballottée.

Des mains la saisirent et l'entraînèrent dans un passage à l'écart. Elle hurla, mais ses cris furent couverts par ceux de la foule. De hautes flammes s'élevaient à présent sur le complexe sportif.

« tu es sûre que c'est elle? » demanda un homme qui la regardait de face.

« Regarde ses yeux, ils sont rouges. »

« Mais elle pourrait être albinos comme les précédentes. »

« Elle est comme le fils du dragon le prétend. Ramenons-là, de toute façon elle pourra au moins l'amuser. »

Ils enfoncèrent dans son cou une aiguille et lui injectèrent un tranquillisent. Elle eut alors un réaction violente et s'arracha à leur bras, mais le tranquillisant agissait déjà et elle tomba face contre terre. Une voix lui souffla alors à l'oreille:

_« Souviens-toi de Gaïa... »_

« Mère, » murmura-t-elle, « je veux disparaître mais avant je veux me souvenir... je veux rentrer chez moi! » hurla-t-elle tout en serrant dans sa main la pierre qui se mit à vibrer et briller.

Une colonne de lumière l'entoura et la souleva vers le ciel.

« Fanny! » hurla Yukari alors qu'elle voyait la colonne s'élevée.

Amano la rattrapa de justesse. Elle était tombée inconsciente. Leila éclata en sanglot tandis qu'Ethan courait désespérément vers la colonne. Subaru perché sur le toit du batiment administratif, Shiki sur son épaule la regarda s'élever.

La colonne de lumière la déposa en pleine forêt, loin de toute agitation. Le sédatif fit alors totalement effet, elle n'eut que le temps de voir la terre flotter près de la lune avant de perdre connaissance, sa main crispée sur son pendentif et les plumes. Dans sa tête résonnait le chant qui autrefois la calmait mais aujourd'hui résonnait comme une terrible prophétie.

_"Souviens-toi des temps passés,_

_ceux où sans crainte tu volais,_

_où sous l'eau tu nageais,_

_souviens-toi de ton aisance,_

_souviens-toi..._

_Souviens-toi de l'enfance,_

_de l'amour de tes parents,_

_de ses instants sans souffrance,_

_souviens-toi de l'innocence,_

_souviens-toi...  
...................."_

**Notes de l'auteur**

Voilà, la situation sur Terre est en place. Quant à celle de Gaïa, à vous de me suivre…  
Merci à **Hiroko** pour son petit mot d'encouagement. Tu veras que cette fic est truffée de clin d'oeil

**Dans le prochain épisode**

Machinalement il caressa le pendentif mauve qu'elle lui avait confiée peu de temps avant de mourir.   
(...)  
-Elle t'a tapé dans l'oeil, dit-il d'un ton graveleux, et bien je te l'offre, il lui tapa dans le dos.  
(...)  
-Un dragon, s'exclama-t-il le souffle coupé;


	4. La Danse des Dragons

**

La Ballade d'Aurikal

**

**_Le chant de Ran_**

Quatrième rêve_: La danse des dragons_

* * *

**Disclaimers** : pas à moi. Enfin, si la plume et quelques personnages !

* * *

__

Une jeune homme, le dos voûté sur son cheval, se laissait emporter entre les racines géantes de la forêt millénaire. Après une journée de cavalcade, ils somnolaient tout deux à moitié. Il ouvrit tout à coup ses grands yeux gris tristes, mais ne vit que la forêt à perte de vue, avec par endroit la lune qui traversait l'épais feuillage. Il approchait enfin du point de rendez-vous avec son avant-garde.

Il tapa l'encolure du cheval et glissa gracieusement du dos de l'animal. Il le laissa manger et détendit ses membres endoloris. Il ne semblait pas très grand, sans doute un mètre soixante-quinze, mais dans la forêt millénaire tout semblait plus petit. Il huma un instant l'air que lui apportait la brise et pensa qu'il allait devoir couper ses cheveux, ceux-ci pouvant à présent être attachés.

Il se gratta le menton à travers sa barbe naissante, aussi noire que ses cheveux, qu'il avait mis une quinzaine de jours à faire pousser. Il leva finalement la tête et écoutant les bruits de la nuit appela:

« Tia, T'lion! »

Deux silhouettes sautèrent alors de branche en branche, jouant avec les ombres, se déplaçant à une vitesse telle qu'il avait du mal à les suivre. Mais il savait où ils allaient apparaître, face à lui, comme toujours.

« T'lion au rapport, » répondit l'homme chat qui sauta d'un buisson et atterrit un genou à terre et une main sur la poitrine, face à son maître.

« Tia au rapport, » répondit la femme chat qui sauta d'un arbre et prit la même posture. « Kaoru-sama, » continua-t-elle en inclinant la tête, de longues mèches dorées glissèrent devant son visage, cachant son regard brûlant.

D'un mouvement distrait, il leur fit signe de se relever et de commencer leur rapport alors qu'il s'occupait de son cheval. T'lion parla le premier.

« Comme convenu, nos hommes attendent vos ordres à une journée de marche d'ici. L'eagle est en position au lac à une demi-journée à cheval du camp. Quant à eux, ils ne sont pas tous là, leur base n'est pas ici, bien que les installations semblent anciennes. »

« Par contre ils ont avec eux de nombreux esclaves, dont deux qu'ils ont capturé là où la colonne de lumière c'est abattue. Nous avons trouvé ceci près de l'endroit. »

Elle lui tendit le sac mauve et bleu de Fanny. Un dragon était dessiné sur le coté, il attira le regard du jeune homme alors que le chat qui prit la parole.

« Je ne connais pas ce type de sac, cela viendrait de la lune des illusions? »

« Est-ce dangereux? » demanda Tia surprise.

« Je ne pense pas, ils sont plutôt pacifiques d'après ma mère, bien que Dornik soit originaire de là-bas. »

Un frisson parcouru les deux félins. Leurs parents avaient été des cobayes de Zaïbach. Et Kaoru avait trouvé des documents qui laissaient entendre qu'ils avaient été cloné à partir de ceux-ci pour créer des machines de guerre.

« Gardons ceci, et espérons retrouver son propriétaire. »

« Vous allez encore acheter une esclave? » grogna Tia avec une grimace.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour cela, » dit-il en réajustant la selle de son cheval. « Mais je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un tourner en un nouveau tyran par manque d'attention. Et puis il peut être intéressant d'apprendre leurs techniques de combat. »

« Mais Kaoru-Sama... »

« Pas de mais Tia! » la coupa-t-il sévèrement, « J'ai besoin de votre soutien, pas de vos doutes. L'heure approche, prenez vos positions. »

« A vos ordres Kaoru-Sama! »

Ils disparurent. Le jeune homme soupira faisant voler l'une de ses mèches rebelles. Peut-être un jour prochain leur dirait-il son véritable nom, que Kaoru Lacour était en réalité Ryûki Kaoru Lacour de Fanel.

Il les considérait comme ses amis, mais eux le mettaient toujours au dessus d'eux, malgré cinq années de collaboration. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'il dirigeait le clan en secret. Deux ans que sa soeur avait été enlevée.

Il savait que lorsqu'il l'aurait délivrer, elle ne voudrait pas rentrer sans lui. Il devrait à nouveau vivre une solitude plus grande encore que son désarroi présent, et il devrait affronter son père.

Malgré cela, il ne vivait plus que pour retrouver sa soeur et la dépouille de sa mère. La guilde avait conservée son corps, lorsqu'elle était morte des années auparavant en donnant naissance à sa fille pendant sa captivité.

Machinalement il caressa le pendant mauve qu'elle lui avait confiée peu de temps avant de mourir. Il ne savait pas que ce cadeau était un lien puissant vers la lune des illusions, mais il aimait à regarder la sphère bleu à travers la pierre. Cette vision l'apaisait.

Il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et donna une poignée d'herbes énergétiques à son cheval qui hennît de plaisir. Sa monture à nouveau en pleine forme, il se remit en selle et partit au galop vers le point de rendez-vous, chassant ses pensées morose et se concentrant sur ce qui l'amenait ici.

Il fut bientôt encerclé par les hommes de Teutatès qui après le rituel du mot de passe l'emmenèrent à leur campement. Il ne s'inquiéta pas une seule seconde du nombre. Il savait que Tia et T'lion veillaient dans l'ombre.

Fanny s'éveilla, les mains entravées par une chaîne et une douleur lancinant dans le cou. Elle avait la gorge paralysée. Devant ses yeux dansaient les images de lieux et de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Passé, présent et futur se mélangeaient dans sa tête.

Elle s'assit et se prit la tête à deux mains pour l'empêcher de tourner. Elle remarqua alors une autre jeune fille accroupie qui tremblait dans le coin de la cage. Celle-ci l'observait, craintive.

« Comment t'appelles-tu? » parvint-elle à articuler.

« Je suis Oklina, » répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Moi c'est Fanny, » mais sa voix lui manquait et elle dû s'approcher pour se faire entendre. « Pourquoi sommes nous attachées? »

« Nous avons été capturée par les Guildiens ou le clan et nous serons vendues au prochain marché. »

Elle éclata en sanglots. Fanny lui offrit son épaule mais sembla ne pas réagir au péril. Elle la consola. Les gardes approchèrent alors:

« Silence les nouvelles! »

Un vieillard entra alors dans la cage et les dévisagea. Oklina cacha son visage dans les cheveux de Fanny. Mais la jeune fille ne détourna pas la tête et demanda d'un ton sévère.

« Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi sommes nous attachées? » Mais sa voix encore affaiblie perdit rapidement en force pour finalement s'éteindre.

Le vieillard s'approcha.

« Mon Nom est Teutatès, chef de la Guilde des Assassins, et vous êtes nos nouvelles esclaves. Nous sommes dans la forêt millénaire au nord du duché de Fleid. C'est rare que l'on ose me répondre ainsi, tu me plais jeune fille. »

Il dévisagea Fanny qui finit par détourner le regard. Il lui prit la tête d'une main et la força à le regarder droit dans ses yeux qui reflétaient la lumière des flammes. Il ne vit pas leur couleur rouge sang alors qu'elle faisait grincer ses dents. Il finit par sourire.

« Elle est vraiment très jolie les gars et elle me plaît cette petite, bien qu'elle me paraisse un peu jeune. Elle fera une bonne danseuse pour distraire nos invités. Prenez l'autre pour le service. » Il la lâcha et quitta la cage, laissant une Oklina tremblante et une Fanny surprise.

_Danseuse, mais il est fou ce type! je ne sais pas danser!_ Elle vit alors qu'elle portait toujours sa robe de patinage et qu'elle avait aux pieds des chaussures fines qui avaient dû prêter à confusion. Cependant elle ne se résigna pas.

Elle se massa désespérément le cou, cherchant sa voix. Mais c'était peine perdue, le tranquillisant agissait toujours et lui paralysait les cordes vocales.

Le cheval de Ryûki avançait à pas lents dans les ruines en pleine effervescence. Partout des torches brûlaient pour éclairer la ville. On immobilisa l'animal devant une des rares maisons encore sur pieds. Il était entouré d'hommes qui protégeaient la bâtisse. Sans doute les lieutenants de Teutatès. Un vieillard sortit alors de la maison, les bras levés en signe de bienvenu.

« Kaoru-Kun, te voilà enfin! Les festivités ont failli commencer sans toi. »

Le jeune homme mit pied à terre et se retourna pour subir son accolade. Il y répondit dans un premier temps, puis d'un geste vif, dégaina l'arme personnelle de Teutatès et la pointa sur sa gorge.

« Pas de blague! » dit-il le regard sévère, « on ne vole pas ses amis. » Le vieillard sourit et retira lentement sa main de la poche secrète dans la cape du jeune homme. Il éclata de rire.

« Je vois que tu progresses encore mon ami. » Il lui tendit une main que Ryûki serra de manière brève. Puis il lança la lame à l'un des seconds qui allait bondir .

« J'ai très peu de temps, » répondit-il avec un geste dédaigneux.

« Tu es jeune, prend donc le temps de vivre. » Teutatès le regarda avec des yeux qui pétillaient de malice. il fit signe aux gardes de s'éloigner et invita le jeune homme à s'asseoir à l'unique table qui occupait toute la maison. Il s'assit face à lui et s'accoudant, laissant parler Ryûki.

« Nous voulons avoir accès à la cité Guildienne, nos intentions sont pacifiques à votre égard, mais certains de vos lieutenants devront rester sur leur garde. » Teutatès leva un sourcil amusé d'un tel culot.

« Me provoquez-vous jeune homme? »

« Je connais trop bien la Guilde du Nouveau Dragon, » soupira-t-il, « ces exigences permettront à nos deux organisations de revendiquer le statut d'état qui nous échappe, et ceci nous permettra d'éviter un fiasco comme Tomanza. » Les yeux de Teutatès pétillèrent, il venait de marquer un point.

Il continua: « Ce genre d'opération devient de toute façon trop coûteuse pour nos deux organisations, aussi bien en temps qu'en hommes. »

« Que nous offrez vous en plus de cette collaboration? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux pétillant d'avidité.

« En plus de notre soutien, la statue de Kylara. »

« Parce que c'est vous qui l'aviez? » hurla-t-il en dégainant sa lame et le menaçant. Il l'écarta du plat de la main.

« C'est une pièce rare et un véritable trésor pour ceux qui connaissent l'histoire de Gaïa et le peuple Dragon. Nous la remettrons à sa place, au cœur de la cité Guildienne, mais NOUS MÊME! » insista-t-il. un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Teutatès rengaina sa lame et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, l'air bougon.

« Très bien, ce sera donc jour de fête pour nos deux clans. Nos femmes devront aussi être présentes. » Ryûki resta une seconde interdit, sentant le piège plus que le rituel. Puis voyant le sourire curieux de Teutatès, il se rappela que leur chef était censé avoir épousé une femme d'une beauté légendaire, Amazone Aurikalienne de plus.

Il lui sourit alors malicieusement et répondit : « Ma compagne est en mission et je ne sais pas si elle pourra venir mais comptez sur moi pour être accompagné. Où se trouve la cité? »

« Je vous enverrai la carte en temps voulu, » dit-il en lui serrant la main et souriant un peu plus de cette remarque. « Et maintenant mon jeune ami, le festin n'attend plus que nous! » Ses lieutenants étaient déjà assis en tailleur autour de feu sur leurs coussins de Fleid. Il prit place aux cotés de Teutatès.

« Que la fête commence, » annonça-t-il en claquant des mains. Les plats défilèrent alors devant eux. Tous s'empiffrèrent, mais Ryûki resta sobre.

« Et bien Kaoru-San, la nourriture ne plaît à notre ami du clan? »demanda un lieutenant qui remplissait sa coupe.

« Je mange peu par habitude et un long voyage m'attend encore. »

« Ah ces jeunes, ils ne savent plus s'amuser, » déclara Teutatès. « Ola ! amenez moi cette danseuse pendant que nous dégustons ce délicieux sorbet baigné d'alcool. » Il saisit deux coupes et entendit une à Ryûki. « Cul-sec mon ami. »

Il regarda le verre, inquiet des sourires qu'affichaient peu à peu tous les lieutenant en l'observant. Ils buvaient tous de bon coeur, il se força donc à avaler sa coupe comme les autres. La pomme était délicieuse mais l'alcool fort, et lui arracha la gorge. Il toussa après avoir avalé, plié en deux de surprise.

« Il est des nôtres, » cria l'un des lieutenant.

« Bien joué gamin! » répondit Teutatès en lui tapant dans le dos.

« Arigato, » articula-t-il péniblement.

« Ah, voila cette perle rare, » annonça l'homme mûr alors que Ryûki regardait les pieds nus devant lui. Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux de la jeune fille qui se fermèrent immédiatement.

La lumière dansante des flammes dévoilait en transparence son corps encore enfant, mais déjà féminin dans son déhanchement. Son visage était joli et ses yeux… Où les avait-il bien vu?

Il n'était manifestement pas le seul à les apprécier vu les sifflements qu'il percevait de part et d'autre du grand feu de bois. La musique s'éleva mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Tu me défies encore! » dit Teutatès tout d'abord amusé. Il porta la main à sa ceinture et le fouet parti. Le coup fut si sec et violent qu'il coupa une frange dans les longs cheveux de l'adolescente et la blessa à la joue.

Fanny ne bougea pas, ne frémit pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, et après un regard à Ryûki qui se trouvait face à elle, elle dévisagea le vieillard droit dans les yeux, continuant à le défier.

« Tu oses! » hurla-t-il s'apprêtant à fouetter à nouveau. Mais se ravisant, il fouetta Oklina qui passait un plateau. « Voyons ce que celle-ci pense de ton attitude. » Elle hurla de douleur.

Fanny se précipita pour la protéger, mais les chaînes la retinrent. Elle cria alors de sa voix éteinte: « Arrêtez! je vais danser, mais ne lui faite pas de mal, » dit-elle les yeux emplis de tristesse.

« Bien, et maintenant musique, » dit-il en se rasseyant. « Tu vois Kaoru-Kun, si j'avais eu plus de temps, je l'aurai mieux dressée cette jeune pouliche. »

« Beaucoup aimeraient sûrement s'en charger, » murmura-t-il pour toute réponse.

Elle les regardait tous avec dégoût. Pourtant elle était si belle à la lumière des flammes, femme-enfant aux charmes irrésistibles, pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus voir ses yeux? La musique s'éleva et elle commença à onduler, lentement d'abord puis plus rapidement comme la musique accélérait. Elle semblait glisser autour des flammes, ses chaînes dansaient avec elle comme animées d'une vie propre. Des chants s'élevèrent et elle entra en transe.

Il la buvait des yeux et leurs regards finirent par se croiser. elle ne dansa plus que pour lui. Tout à coup elle tomba à genou, les mains levées vers les lunes, et finalement elle s'effondra. Les applaudissements s'élevèrent. Teutatès se pencha vers lui.

« Je ne pensais pas que cette enfant était capable d'une telle sensualité. »

Ryûki ne répondit pas. Il avait été aspiré par son regard et l'avait suivi dans sa danse alors que les autres n'avaient fait que la regarder. Il cligna des yeux semblant se réveiller.

« Hein? Pardon vous disiez? »

« Elle t'a tapé dans l'oeil, » dit-il d'un ton graveleux, « Et bien je te l'offre, il lui tapa dans le dos. Mais je garde la pierre qu'elle porte autour du cou, elle plaira à ma nouvelle femme. »

Il invita tout le monde à se lever. Ryûki s'approcha d'elle. Elle haletait toujours à terre. Il remarqua que lui aussi avait du mal à respirer calmement. Il s'agenouilla et essuya sa joue.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix inaudible.

« Viens, » dit-il en l'aidant à se relever, malgré le poids des chaînes. Ils approchèrent de ce qui avait dû être une arène.

Teutatès en maître des lieux, prêcha à l'une des extrémités et levant les bras au ciel déclara : « Ce jour est béni pour nous tous. Notre quête de la statue de Kylara s'achève. Ce qui fut un redeviendra un. Nous pouvons donc nourrir Son serviteur. Messieurs, » dit-il d'un ton impérieux.

Deux hommes traversèrent la foule tenant une femme à moitié consciente, Oklina.

« Mange! Mange! Mange! » crièrent en coeur tout ceux qui étaient là. Ils jetèrent la femme dans l'arène.

À l'opposé, Fanny voulut l'y suivre, mais Ryûki tendit son bras pour lui interdit de sauter. Ses yeux devinrent bleus intenses, ils étaient figés sur la grille qui s'ouvrait lentement.

« Un dragon, » s'exclama-t-il le souffle coupé.

« Mais il n'a pas faim, » s'écria Fanny. « Il est juste assoiffé. »

Ryûki se retourna, elle en profita pour s'échapper et sauter dans l'arène. De l'autre coté, Oklina s'était évanouit. Fanny cria pour attirer le dragon tout en le tenant à distance grâce à ses chaînes qu'elle faisait tourner au dessus de sa tête. Malheureusement, la jeune fille inanimée était une proie plus facile, le dragon ignora donc Fanny. Tous s'étaient tus pour regarder la danseuse, puis ils recommencèrent à encourager le dragon.

Fanny le contourna et saisit Oklina tout en esquivant les griffes du dragon. Mais pas assez vite et elles glissèrent sur sa cuisse droite puis son bras gauche. Le dragon se prépara à cracher le feu. La jeune fille se releva péniblement, le sang coulant vivement de ses plaies. Elle y trempa ses doigts et le regarda choquée. Elle invoqua une barrière protectrice, juste au moment où le feu les atteignait.

Ryûki se débarrassa de sa cape pour la suivre dans l'arène, mais on l'en empêcha, et ce furent des cris de joie qui accompagnèrent les flammes. Le dragon s'arrêta de cracher et frappa la protection de sa queue, faisant reculer Fanny et finalement l'envoya valdinguer contre un mur qui commença à s'écrouler sur elle. Elle sauta hors de la trajectoire des pierres, mais s'arrêta pour cracher du sang, plusieurs cotes fêlées ou cassées.

Elle se releva cependant, le sang qui inondait l'arène avait attiré le dragon. Avec un effort surhumain, elle brisa sa chaîne qui retenait le dragon au muret et l'enroula autour de la gueule du dragon. Ses yeux devinrent aussi rouges que ceux du l'animal mythique, qui secouant la tête pour se libérer, la projeta à nouveau contre un mur.

Oklina courut vers elle et la soutint, mais le sang qui coulait librement affaiblissait Fanny et elle resta étendue par terre. Quelqu'un se dressa alors devant elles, une épée à la main, un bouclier thermique dans l'autre.

Le dragon affolé déploya ses ailes, brisa ses dernières entraves et cracha à nouveau ses flammes. Fanny voulut invoquer une barrière, mais elle était trop faible. Elle sentit des bras les entourer elle et Oklina et une barrière différente de la sienne se former. Elle vit la personne trembler de colère et se mordre les lèvres. Il s'écarta enfin et fit face au dragon, prêt à l'attaquer.

Les yeux rouges flamboyant de Fanny croisèrent ceux du la créature et elle lui intima l'ordre de s'envoler.

Celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul, puis hurlant à la lune, s'éleva dans les cieux et disparut en un éclair. Fanny perdit alors connaissance. Ryûki la souleva dans ses bras après avoir relevé Oklina. Il demanda des soins exprès, mais voyant les talents du guérisseur Guildien et paniqué par la vie de la jeune fille qu'il voyait filer entre ses doigts, il quitta précipitamment le camp.

Il était furieux contre eux, et furieux contre lui du rôle qu'il devait joué alors qu'il détestait cette violence gratuite, mais soulagé d'avoir aidé à libérer l'enfant et le dragon.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur**

Alors… Déjà, pour vous donner une idée de la musique quand Fanny Danse, il faut écouter le morceaux « The Might of Rome » de la Bande originale du film _Gladiator._

Quelques références peuvent vous paraître obscures, aussi n'hésitez pas à me demander

Alors, que vous dire… Que la première aventure de Fanny sur Gaïa est composée de 14 chapitres. Qu'une suite a été commencée que j'ai malheureusement été contrainte de mettre de coté. A ce jour, 22 chapitres ont été terminés… le 23ième me fut fatal.

J'ai donc essayé de remédier à mon manque d'inspiration en écrivant d'autres époques de la Ballade, mais eux aussi sont restés en suspend et à l'état de plans détaillés.

Publier cette fiction 4 ans après l'avoir commencée, c'est un peu lui donner une seconde chance de me convaincre que je dois la terminer, d'autant plus que je sais comment tout se terminera.

* * *

**Réponse aux Reviews**

**SunCet **Merci ! En fait j'avais écrit tout un chant, mais finalement, seul ces deux strophes étaient significatives pour l'histoire.

**Hiroko** euh…ça finira bien ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Je suis assez cynique et membre du CS, alors méfie toi de moi CS= Club des Auteurs sadiques avec leurs persos et avec leurs lecteurs

**Lostin972 **Toi aussi trop vieux pour admettre que tu veux encore rêver comme un enfant ? C'est un plaisir tout particulier que je prend à mêler les univers qui me semblent proches ou pouvant interagir. Ainsi ne t'inquiète pas de voir une allusion au Professeur Xavier traîner au milieu d'un phrase sur l'Institut Clamp. C'est un peu un rêve d'enfant que je réalise en donnant une cohérence à tout ces univers qui m'ont tant fait rêver. Et si cela te plait, je n'en suis que plus heureuse.

**Angharrad** – 22 juin 2004


	5. Inquiétude

**La Ballade d'Aurikal**

**_Le chant de Ran_**

Quatrième rêve_: Inquiétude_

****

**Disclaimers** : pas à moi. Enfin, si la plume et quelques personnages !

Ryûki galopait dans la nuit de la forêt millénaire. Son cheval en perdait haleine, mais il devait se dépêcher car la vie de son précieux fardeau lui échappait. Il la tenait serrée contre lui, mais évitait de toucher ses plaies, qui risquaient à chaque instant de recommencer à saigner. Son cheval exténué trébucha sur une racine. Il se maintint en selle, mais elle gémit.

Il la déposa au pied d'un arbre et la regarda à la lumière des deux lunes. _Son visage_, pensa-t-il, _j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu, qu'il m'accompagne depuis que j'ai quitté Fanélia._ De sa main, il rejeta une mèche de ses noirs cheveux rebelles et vit que la mèche coupée de la jeune fille séchait sur sa joue ensanglantée. Elle était brûlante de fièvre, ses blessures devaient s'être infectées. _Mais où est l'Eagle_? S'inquiéta-t-il tout en continuant à effleurer sa joue.

Elle lui attrapa vivement la main et d'un coup l'envoya promener. Sans regarder ce qu'elle avait fait, elle sauta sur ses pieds, grimaça de douleur, et elle s'enfuit à travers la forêt. Elle parvint à un lac et se crut sauvée, mais le cavalier était proche d'elle et sa jambe saignait à nouveau. Elle courut vers l'eau et en avait déjà jusqu'aux genoux lorsque le cheval arriva à sa hauteur. Son poursuivant sauta devant elle et lui barra le chemin. Elle le percuta et l'entraîna dans sa chute.

"Arrête! je veux t'aider!" criait-il. Mais la peur dictait ses actes. Ils tombèrent alors dans un trou d'eau. Épuisée, elle laissa l'eau envahir ses poumons, comme elle le faisait enfant, mais elle fut saisit par l'homme, ce qui coupa net le processus.

Il la ramena au bord et l'étendit sur le sable. Elle sentit ses mains chercher son pouls, puis le contact de lèvres qui lui insufflaient de l'air. Après deux ou trois souffles et un massage cardiaque, elle eut un haut le coeur et recracha l'eau qui était restée dans ses poumons. Elle rencontra à nouveau ces lèvres douces, mais elles s'effacèrent.

Il la serra contre lui alors qu'elle tremblait, puis il s'écarta lentement et la regarda dans les yeux, pâle de peur. Les yeux bleus intenses du jeune homme la pénétrèrent, un frisson la parcourut. Un autre visage se superposa au sien, il ressemblait à une version sombre de son père, des yeux rubis regardaient, non pas elle, mais sa mère qu'il venait de ranimer.

La vision s'effaça et elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

« Ne me fait plus jamais ça jeune fille, » murmura-t-il finalement en rabattant les mèches platines et châtain qui lui couvraient le visage.

« Je suis désolée Ryûki-San, » sanglota-t-elle de sa voix éteinte avant d'enfouir son visage dans sa chemise.

Il resta interdit alors qu'elle perdait connaissance. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Pas celui du clan, mais celui que son père lui avait donné, celui que sa mère haïssait tant. Comment? T'lion arriva alors, tenant le cheval par la bride. Il lui lança un vêtement sec.

« Elle vous donne bien du mal Maître. Et elle n'est pas capable de retenir votre nom: Ryûki, absurde! vous êtes un lion pas un dragon! »

« C'est mon nom, » lança-t-il furieux, passant la tunique sèche et jetant l'humide vers l'homme chat. « Je ne permettrai plus ce genre de remarque sur les dragons. Où est l'Eagle? Je croyais qu'il devait nous attendre au dessus de ce lac. »

« Il est en route. Tia l'a rejoint peu avant que vous ne sautiez dans l'arène, Kaoru-Sama! » Il insista sur le Kaoru, mais Ryûki l'ignora et utilisa un linge propre pour éponger les blessures de la jeune fille. Puis fit signe au félin de lui passer sa cape qu'il enroula autour de la jeune fille.

L'Eagle s'éleva alors au dessus de la forêt et descendit vers le lac, abaissant sa passerelle.

« Kaoru-Sama! » appela Tia en voyant sa chemise ensanglantée et sautant vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas mon sang mais celui de cette jeune fille! Nous embarquons immédiatement. Je veux voir les lieutenants des seconde et troisième lignées d'ici midi. Et appelez moi le guérisseur. Prévenez le que sa vie sera liée à la sienne. » Menaça-t-il. Il la souleva délicatement et embarqua, suivant les deux chats et sa monture à bord de l'Eagle.

Un heure après, ses lieutenants étaient là. Le guérisseur était au coté de la jeune fille. Il n'aimait pas cela, mais il avait des ordres à donner avant d'aller à son chevet, mais pourtant toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'inconnue. Il entra dans son bureau où les douze hommes l'attendaient. Ils se mirent tous au garde à vous pour le saluer.

Officiellement il n'était que le second du clan, mais c'était lui qui transmettait les ordres du chef suite à une tentative d'assassinat. Ainsi, il était devenu le messager: Kaoru. Et malgré ses vingt années à peine révolues, il était respecté car ses décisions étaient toujours justifiées et sa cruauté légendaire.

Seulement légendaire. Bientôt ils apprendraient qu'il était également leur véritable chef. Agir ainsi lui avait donné une plus grande liberté de mouvement, ce qui l'avait rendu plus puissant par rapport à son prédécesseur, et plus proche des ses hommes.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau, rabattit ses cheveux en arrière, puis âpres une profonde inspiration, il se lança. « Messieurs, l'heure de notre revanche approche. Teutatès a accepté notre offre. Dans trois semaines, nous aurons les coordonnées de la cité guildienne. Il ne tiendra plus qu'à nous d'achever ce pour quoi nous avons élu notre chef et reprendre chacun notre liberté. »

« Il nous rendra vraiment notre liberté? » demanda l'un des plus âgés sceptique.

« C'est ainsi qu'il en a été décidé. Cette promesse nous a été faîte sur la statue de Kylara. Et si la guilde est anéantie, notre existence ne sera plus justifiée. L'ancien royaume aura retrouvé son unité, nous retrouverons ce dont Zaïbach et la guilde nous privent depuis deux siècles. »

Il sourit tristement et pensa: _et je rentrerai chez moi, en Fanélia avec ma soeur_. Il se ressaisit et continua : « Je vous propose à tous d'envoyer par roulement vos hommes en permission. Mais je veux que les contrats encore en vigueurs soient respectés et que l'on continue les préparatifs d'entrée dans Gandareth. N'oubliez pas que nous serons associés à plusieurs royaumes de l'alliance dont notre chef et moi même aurons rencontré les dirigeants d'ici la fin du mois. Vos affectations vous serons transmises avant le rassemblement. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Ils ne posèrent pas de questions. Le plan d'anéantissement de la guilde était en marche depuis que Zaïbach avait été vaincu 25 ans plus tôt. Même si dans les faits, il ne semblait avoir été lancé que par le nouveau chef qui avait décidé de passer à l'action. Tia et T'lion les raccompagnèrent, permettant ainsi au médecin de s'approcher.

« Comment va-t-elle? » demanda-t-il d'un ton lasse mais inquiet.

« Elle va. Les blessures bien que profondes cicatrisent étonnamment vite. Cependant la fièvre s'est emparée d'elle et elle délire. Elle parlait d'un endroit appelé Terre. »

« De la terre, alors c'est bien une fille de la lune des illusions, » murmura le jeune homme pensif, tout en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Si je puis me permettre, vous devriez vous débarrasser d'elle. Quand Dame Hitomi est apparue il y'a de cela 25 ans, Gaea a été plongée dans la grande guerre. »

« Que craignez-vous? » lança T'lion qui entrait suivi de Tia.

« Nous sommes en guerre contre la Guilde, que cette fille soit là ou non, » continua Tia, « mais je pense tout de même que vous avez tort de la garder à vos cotés Kaoru-sama. »

« Bah, elle n'est qu'un jouet pour moi, » déclara-t-il en rejetant son fauteuil et se levant. « Un joli minois et la volonté de se battre. Je pense pouvoir la dresser pour notre seigneur. Elle pourrait être un atout ou un jouet, il décidera. »

Ces mots rencontrèrent l'approbation de T'lion et du médecin. Tia n'était pas convaincue, mais elle ne le contredit pas. Ils prirent alors congé, ce qui lui permit de se rendre au chevet de la jeune fille. Elle respirait lentement, mais de manière régulière. Elle semblait plongée dans une transe de guérison. Il resta un instant à la regarder, puis alla s'étendre sur le divan.

L'Eagle les déposa près d'un village à la frontière d'Asturia et Fleid. La jeune fille dormait toujours, mais ne bougeait plus. Il la prit dans ses bras et monta précautionneusement sur le dos de son cheval. Elle ne bougea que pour mieux se caler au creux de ses bras. Tout était calme dans la lueur du couchant, et il avait le sentiment que sa place avait toujours été là. Son cheval accéléra le pas, reconnaissant le village où il était né. C'était aussi le lieu où se trouvait caché le jardin secret de là mère du jeune homme. Il sourit. Il rentrait "chez lui".

« Ryûki-Sama! » l'interpella le boulanger qui s'acharnait à déplacer les sacs de farine.

« Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi! » cria-t-il joyeusement au gros bonhomme. « Je ne suis pas votre seigneur! »

« Votre mère l'était! »

Fanny se déplaça dans ses bras et murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil.

« Gomen Nasaï Ryûki-Sama! Je n'avais pas vu que cette jeune fille dormait. Qui est-ce? »

« Sans doute ma compagne! » lança-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Il talonna son cheval qui se dirigea vers le sentier de la maison familiale.

« Qui était-ce? » demanda une jeune fille qui passa la tête par la fenêtre.

« Notre seigneur! » répondit le boulanger encore surpris de la réponse de Ryûki.

Il arriva à la maison au levé de la lune. C'était un bâtiment tout en longueur fait de trois ailes perpendiculaires d'un étage. Elle était construite comme les maisons d'Asturia, mais les emblèmes étaient ceux de Fleid. Elle pouvait facilement accueillir dix personnes et leurs domestiques. Cependant, elle avait presque été abandonnée à la mort de sa mère, douze ans plus tôt et il l'occupait seul depuis qu'il avait quitté Fanélia.

Le jardin secret de la reine, devenu le refuge du Prince. Pendant les premiers mois de sa fugue, il y retrouvait sa jeune soeur qui lui donnait des nouvelles de Fanélia. La fontaine déversait une douce rosée sur le jardin. Merle avait du passé peu de temps auparavant. Il déposa Fanny dans l'une des chambres spacieuses de l'aile sud et revint s'occuper de son cheval qu'il mena au grand bâtiment que la forêt cachait et qui servait d'écurie et de réserve. Il s'assura que tout allait bien puis se coucha.

Fanny s'éveilla de son sommeil comateux une semaine plus tard. Peu à peu ses rêves incohérents avaient pris une signification et lui dévoilaient le voyage de sa mère sur Gaea. Mais en plus d'être spectatrice, elle ressentait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu : souffrance, colère et sentiments. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle revivait le passé de sa mère et non le sien qui lui faisait toujours défaut.

Elle n'avait retrouvé que des brides de souvenirs, plus une superposition d'images immobiles et de noms qu'autre chose. Et chaque fois qu'elle rêvait des îles, une douleur foudroyante la terrassait, son dos brûlait. Elle ne savait même pas où se situait ces lieux qui lui semblaient si familiers, sur Gaea? sur Terre? ailleurs?

Elle s'appuya sur son bras gauche pour se relever, un picotement violent lui rappela qu'elle avait été grièvement blessée. Elle se souvint du dragon et du combat qui avait suivi, puis la course dans le bois. Elle se rendit compte que les blessures étaient bandées et en écartant l'un des bandages, vit qu'elles étaient quasiment cicatrisées. On s'était donné du mal pour qu'elle guérisse.

Elle se leva, ses jambes tremblèrent, menaçant de ne pas la porter, mais elle tint bon, et au bout de quelques minutes, les tremblement cessèrent. Un miroir de plein pied attira son attention et elle marcha jusqu'à lui. Elle avait légèrement maigri, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle était allongée depuis plusieurs jours. Mais à part ça tout était en place.

Elle s'étonna des vêtements qu'elle portait et fronça les sourcils en observant de plus prêt l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle. _Zut! Abîmés comme ils le sont, je suis bonne pour une nouvelle coupe de cheveux._ Elle les attacha avec un ruban qui traînait et se lança à l'exploration de la maison.

Les lunes étaient encore hautes dans le ciel, mais de la lumière se diffusait par une porte ouverte du couloir est. Elle aperçut une silhouette endormie dans son fauteuil, sa joue contre les plans qui recouvraient le bureau et une partie de la pièce. Elle frissonna, puis décida de lui apporter une couverture.

Délicatement, elle la posa sur ses épaules tendues et l'enveloppa en se penchant vers lui pour voir son visage. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, lui saisit la main droite et le jeta contre la table lui bloquant les jambes en les pressant contre les siennes et attrapant sa seconde main alors qu'il aplatissait le dos de la jeune fille contre le bois.

« Qui es-tu? qu'est-ce que tu... ? » hurla-t-il en lui pointant sa lame sur la gorge, avant d'apercevoir son visage dans la lumière.

Surpris de croiser le regard vert résolu et non apeuré, il desserra sa prise, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse se libérer d'un méchant coup de pied et s'enfuir de la maison. Dévalant la pente pour rejoindre la forêt, elle regarda en arrière pour voir s'il la suivait et ralentit - sa jambe la brûlait. Elle ne le vit pas arriver face à elle et se le prit de plein fouet. Il lui saisit les mains alors qu'elle se débattait.

« Laissez-moi! » elle éclata en sanglot alors qu'elle arrêtait de frapper son torse, trop affaiblie. Sa voix calme s'éleva.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal, calme toi! Dis moi que fais tu sur Gaea alors que tu viens de si loin? » Il lui montra la lune des illusions qui flottait dans le ciel.

« Je voulais juste ... rentrer chez moi avant de disparaître. » Parvint-elle à murmurer avant de défaillir. Il la retint contre lui, puis la soulevant, il la reconduisit à sa chambre et cette fois alla se coucher pour de bon, de nouvelles questions plein la tête.

La maison était vide lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain. Elle trouva sur le bureau un mot qu'elle comprit à son grand étonnement, malgré l'écriture étrange. Elle le laissa retomber sur la table à peine plus ordonnée que la veille et sortit de la pièce.

« Bon vu qu'il est sorti, je peux vider la cuisine pour un bon petit dej. » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle trouva dans le garde manger des légumes qui devaient être l'équivalent gaéens des pommes de terre et quelques fruits juteux. Elle les découpa en quartier et prépara une tarte. Elle cassa les derniers oeufs et lia les légumes dans un plat qu'elle mit à gratiner. Elle fredonnait, tout en s'occupant du feu de bois.

Il entra en courant dans la cuisine et cria « Qu'est-ce qui brûle? Où est-elle? »

Elle le regarda surprise et murmura tout en baissant les yeux : « Gomen Nasaï.Je me suis peut-être laissée emportée à préparer le déjeuner. »

« Tu as ... et moi qui croyais que tu avais à nouveau disparue. » Ses yeux se voilèrent. Une douce odeur se répandit dans la cuisine. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et il accepta avec plaisir les plats qu'elle lui proposait. Il sortit le pain chaud qu'il était allé chercher en ville et tous deux commencèrent à manger.

« C'est délicieux, » articula-t-il entre deux bouchers. « Tu es un vrai cordon bleu. Je ne cuisine jamais de choses aussi sophistiquées quand je suis seul. »

« Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne savais pas si cela serait réussi, les épices sont si différentes ici. Je m'appelle Fanny Kanzaki Susumu, » déclara-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

« Kanzaki? comme Hitomi Kanzaki? »

« Vous la connaissez? Pouvez vous me dire où la trouver? » sa voix vibrait d'excitation.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle n'est pas revenue sur Gaea depuis au moins quinze ans. » Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit.

« Tu viens bien de la lune des illusions? » demanda-t-il. « On a retrouvé un sac, je suppose qu'il s'agit de tes affaires. »

« C'est la seconde lune dans le ciel? la Terre. » Répondit elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel. « Mais comment savez vous? »

« Tu es différente des autres filles, plus sûre, moins effacée, ce qui n'est pas facile vu les mentalités et les traditions de Gaea. À moins que tu ne sois une amazone d'Aurikalia, mais tu sembles bien trop jeune. » Elle frémit au nom d'Aurikalia, une souvenir surgissant puis s'effaçant aussitôt.

« Je pourrai récupérer mes affaires? »

« Bien sûr, d'ailleurs tu es libre! Mais j'aimerais te garder à mes cotés le temps que les guildiens se calment. »

« Je dois rester avec vous? » Sursauta-t-elle étonnée et inquiète.

« Pas de panique, je ne te ferai pas de mal! » dit-il éclatant de rire face à son visage crispé. « Je ne veux pas te savoir sur les routes alors que tu es encore gravement blessée et que ces imbéciles de guildiens s'activent pour leur stupide cérémonie. »

« Cela à l'air de t'embêter, je veux dire, cette cérémonie et ces guildiens. »

« Oui, » répondit-il, posant son visage dans une main et fixant son attention sur le feu qui crépitait. « J'aurais préféré que cette bataille n'engage personne d'autre que le Clan et la Guilde. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui toucha le bras du bout des doigts. Puis posant sa tête sur son épaule et regardant elle aussi les flamme elle dit: « Elle est belle? »

« Qui ça? » s'étonna-t-il en redressant la tête pour la regarder, mais ses yeux bleu-verts restaient fixés sur le feu.

« La jeune fille qui occupe tes pensées. »

« Tu es télépathe? » S'enquit-t-il. Elle secoua la tête négativement. Il lui sourit rassuré, puis répondit: « J'espère qu'elle est devenu encore plus belle. Tu sais, c'est ma petite soeur. »

Des souvenirs joyeux lui revinrent et l'esprit de Fanny les reçut de plein fouet. elle les vit jouer autour d'un géant de métal blanc, puis les vit grandir. Elle le vit quitter son pays et laisser sa soeur seule et en pleurs. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle les chassa et se releva pour servir la tarte qu'ils dégustèrent.

« Kaoru, Kaoru Ryûki Lyon, » dit-il alors qu'elle desservait la table. Il lui sourit essayant de chasser ses pensées moroses.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis murmura: « Un jour je te dirai peut-être mon vrai nom, comme tu me diras le tien. »

Son sourcil droit se souleva et il eut un sourire étonné, puis il se dit que la lune des illusions devait être un endroit bien étrange pour engendrer de telles jeunes filles.

**Note de l'Auteur**

Je le trouve pas terrible ce chapitre. Fanny me semble insipide, ou plutôt semble tout accepter trop facilement. J'ai l'impression que les dialogues de fin sont pas compréhensibles -- 

Mais bon, faut se dire une chose, tout s'éclaire avec la suite !

**Réponse aux Reviews**

**Lostin972 – **lol – Fanny pour le moment, Ran par la suite j'essayerai de noter les références dans des chapitres récapitulatifs

**Lory** – pourquoi je met pas les chapitres ? Parce que je les relies, réécrit certains passages, et qu'à coté j'effectue un gros travail d'écriture sur l'univers Harry Potter. Du coup, je gère pas tout. Désolée ''

Et puis moi sadique avec les lecteurs ? Il existe un club très fermé qui ne rassemble que 4 auteurs, nommé le Club des Sadiques, sadiques avec les lecteurs car on coupe toujours au mauvais moment, sadiques avec les personnages, parce qu'on les fait souffrir un peu trop

**Angharrad **– 27Juillet 2004


End file.
